


Three's a Crowd

by WonderPickle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, I'm still working on writing klance, M/M, Some Fluff, but were getting there, hunk walks in on them kissing, its a bit rough, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Hunk stumbles on the sight of Keith and Lance doing some very un-platonic things.Klance one-shot.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on writing Voltron so go easy on me please.
> 
> I don't even know when this is set. whenever, I think.

“Keith?”   


“Yeah?”   


“How long have we been doing this?”   


“We’re not doing anything.”   


“Exactly.”   


“Oh. I...don’t know. An hour?”   


“Mmmm. Best hour of my life.”

Keith laughed, genuinely laughed, into Lance’s chest. It was the softest sound in the world. Color spread across Lance’s cheeks like a red crayon filling an outlined drawing in a coloring book. 

Keith felt it on his skin, which made him flush, too. 

Their limbs twisted together, tangled in the mix of Lance’s bedsheets. Toes against toes, leg against leg. There was a warmness in every place their bodies met. 

Lance looked up through his thick, dark lashes. His cheek pressed into Keith’s shoulder. Their hair brushed and tickled. A smile curled across Lance’s lips, only inches away from Keith’s skin. Keith continued to redden. But he had a matching grin.

Two idiots in love.

They stared down and up at each other for what felt like an eternity, even though it wasn’t long. Their breathing grazed against each other, slow, with hearts beating like excited drums underneath. Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one blue, fell on two mouths. One tick they were just admiring but they next, they were touching all the art on display.

Their lips kissed without any rush. Soft and sensitive, slow and sweet. Gentle. 

Hands met and fingers marked skin with name tags, over and over.  _ This is mine _ .  _ This is his _ .

They’d done this before. They’d had passion like a wildfire blazing everything in sight, but they’d had also this softness. They’d had the fierce kisses and they’d had these. 

It didn’t grow into something  _ else _ they’d done, though. 

The door to Lance’s room opened. But they had no time to pull away. No time to become inconspicuous. 

Loud footsteps stopped after a few paces. A quick noise erupted, somewhere between surprised, disgusted, and maybe even a little elated. “ _ Ah _ !” Hunk yelped. “My eyes! My poor little innocent eyes!” 

Lance and Keith scrambled off of each other, both their faces changing to the color of the Red Lion. In a different way than before. “Uh, Hunk!” Lance tried to move off the bed and hop to his feet. He fell, crashing on the floor with an, “ _ Oof _ !” Keith and Hunk winced. They each extended a hand, but Lance waved both of them away. He jumped up. Brushing himself off, he turned to Hunk and said as nonchalantly as possible, “What’s up?”

Hunk pointed between them accusingly. Keith was near the top right corner of the bed, not off yet, but prepared to be. Lance stood on the side, fidgeting and frowning. “You two  _ kissing _ ,” Hunk replied. His voice wavered. “ _ That’s _ what’s up.”

“ _ Whaaaaaaaaaaat _ ?” Lance dragged his question out way longer than necessary. His pitch skyrocketed. “I think you were just seeing things, Hunk.”

“Yeah I  _ was _ seeing things. Like your lips on Keith’s!” 

Lance paled. “It’s not what you think!”

“Oh, really? Then what is it, Lance?”

“Just... _ bro _ stuff!”

Rising to his feet, Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He sighed, biting his bottom lip. “We should tell him.” To this, he received a disapproving glare. “I don’t want to lie, Lance.” But to this, luckily, he was rewarded.

“ _ Okay _ ...okay fine.” Lance turned to Hunk in defeat. It took a couple ticks, though. Closing his eyes, he huffed. His exhale echoed. He opened them again to say, “Keith and I...we’re uh...well, I dunno know to tell you this without just... _ telling _ you this. ...We’re kind of... _ dating _ .”   


Hunk’s eyes ballooned. He squealed. “ _ Yes _ ! Yes! Oh,” he breathed, “I’m so happy right now. I can’t believe this.” He moved a single step, then paused. “But wait. How long have you guys been keeping this a secret? I mean, isn’t  _ that _ a form of lying?”

“Two months,” Lance affirmed. For once, he actually looked sheepish, blushing and grinning shyly. His left hand scratched the back of his head while his right dangled near Keith’s. Both of their fingers twitched in the space between their bodies. But, despite what Hunk may have already seen, they weren’t going to do anything else in front of him. 

“And no,” Keith answered, “technically, it’s not lying. We’re just leaving out a portion of the truth.” 

Lance grinned. “See? Not lying.” 

“Never thought you’d be the guy to find loopholes, Keith,” Hunk remarked. 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t a loophole. There’s no rules to avoid.” 

“Or bend,” Lance added unhelpfully.

Hunk’s furrow deepened across his forehead. “Oh...okay. Dating another Paladin has never really been a topic for discussion, but I guess you’re right. There’s no rules to bend here. But if that’s the case...why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Keith and Lance exchanged glances, like they were reciting an inside joke no one else knew the punchline to. Neither of them were laughing, though. 

They both tensed and looked away. Hunk waited expectantly, watching their movements. Keith was more rigid while Lance was more loose and slackened. But they were both uncomfortable. They wore matching expressions, tight mouths and taut faces. 

Although they lit up when they talked about their relationship, when they talked about each other. It gave the light in each of their eyes a glint that looked more like something from the stars than something from any human. 

Keith coughed. “We just…”

“We weren’t ready yet,” Lance finished. Keith didn’t seem to mind that he faltered off or that Lance picked it up. 

“So...what?” Hunk asked. “You just weren’t ready to announce it to everyone else yet?” 

“Yeah. We just wanted some time to be...y’know...Keith and Lance without being Keith and Lance  _ and _ Voltron,” Lance replied. 

Hunk raised his brows. “How did this happen?  _ When _ did this happen?”   


Keith opened his mouth and started with an, “I don’t think we’re ready to-”   


But Lance apparently missed the memo. He practically jumped out of his shoes and into Hunk’s arms. His energy resurfaced like it’d never been gone at all. “Ooooh,” he cooed excited, “Hunk, you’re gonna love this. So, two months ago, right? Keith is being all moody and stuff. Like usual. I walk up to him one day and-”

“Did you finally tell him how you felt about him?” Hunk said, grinning. “I mean, did you finally tell him everything?” 

Keith cocked an eyebrow, turning his head towards his boyfriend. “Wait. What’s  _ everything _ ?” 

Lance melted into a puddle on the floor. His face flushed in a different way than before. “ _ Hunk _ !” he scolded. 

“Oh.” Hunk pouted. “So, I’m guessing that’s... _ not _ what happened?” 

“What did you think happened?” Keith egged him on.

Lance looked between them like they’d just stolen something from him and then claimed  _ not _ to. 

“Did he tell you how long he’s had a crush on you? That it started when he first saw you at the Garrison and hasn’t stopped since?” Hunk pressed excitedly, a kid in a candy store.

“I know that much.” Keith nodded.

“Do you know that he used to talk about you all the time?” Hunk snorted out a laugh. “Like-okay, okay. This one time, he saw you training. When he came back to me and Pidge he was like,” he used a mock Lance voice,”‘ _ Oh that guy Keith is so hot! I’m dying to meet him! He’s so cool! Do you think he would even notice me? _ ’”

Lance’s cheeks resembled two ripe tomatoes. “ _ Dude _ !” he hissed, gripping Hunk’s shoulders. “Cut it out!” 

Keith covered his mouth and chortled.

Hunk swallowed, regaining himself, before he stopped laughing long enough to talk. “I’m done! But Keith, if you swing by my room later, I  _ do _ have more delightful stories to share.”

“ _ Hunk _ !” 

He held up both hands defensively. “Okay.  _ Now _ I’m done. I swear. Before I go, I just wanna say…” Hunk looked between the two of them like a proud parent. He swung his arm around Lance and stepped to Keith, pulling them both in for a bone-crushing hug. They each gave a strained yelp, but didn’t protest. “I knew this day would come. I’m so proud of you guys.”

A tick elapsed, then they squeezed back. 

Hunk didn’t keep them for too long, though. He retracted and dusted off his clothes. His stare lingered. But he grinned and said, “I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready to.” He bounded from the room.

Lance was still trying to recover from his wave of embarrassment. Keith was still trying to recover from someone who wasn’t Lance giving him a hug like that.

They each breathed, in and out. 

“Guess we should tell everybody else,” Lance said.

“Guess so.”

And  _ then _ they could become relaxed. 

Keith breathed a little more. When it returned to normal, he closed the distance between their bodies, pressing his side into Lance’s. “So? I’m cool, huh?”

Lance looked like he was about to have another heart attack. And he’d barely gotten his composure back. “Aghhhhh.” He outwardly groaned.

Keith laughed, smiling brighter than every sun in the universe. He wrapped his own fingers around Lance’s and started to tug. “C’mon. I’m gonna show you how much I enjoyed hearing that.”


End file.
